


Darth Vader doesn't know what to do with a lap dance

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Here u go, M/M, Stripper AU, i cant believe i havent posted this yet lmao, pffffffffft i cant believe myself, thats a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a stripper au (kind of). A darthfett stripper au. I really don't know what else to tell you lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darth Vader doesn't know what to do with a lap dance

Boba has a good body. He knows it, and so do the people who’ve ever been given the chance to see him out of his armor. Granted, those people are few and far between, but the truth remains. He’s well-muscled, with a pretty face and equally nice hair. He’d been letting it grow out, usually keeping it tied up. For this job he’d decided to let it down, though, and he’d had to sacrifice his armor for something…more fitting for the environment.

That environment happened to be a strip club, where he’d been instructed to take care of the leader of an outer rim planet that had been causing his client some trouble. Boba definitely wasn’t expecting to see Lord Vader with the target, but things worked out perfectly. The target had selected a stripper for himself before gesturing to Boba.

“You, come take care of my friend while we talk.”

“My pleasure.” Boba smirks, striding over to Vader and walking next to him to the private room his target had rented for his and Vader’s discussion. Vader never even glances at him, which is fine with Boba. The less the others notice him the better. That doesn’t stop him from needing to blend in, of course.

He straddles Vader, looping an arm around Vader’s neck and grinding down. He rests his head against the dark lord’s shoulder, finding it surprisingly easy to pretend to be into this. Vader just ignores him, which is fine (and not the least bit annoying to Boba, he’s definitely not bothered by the way the Sith Lord is ignoring him).

His opportunity comes when the target sends the other stripper to get drinks. Boba lunges for the gun he had stashed under the table earlier, cleanly shooting his target in the head. He looks at his target with disdain- he’s not looking forward to carrying the body back to his ship in gold panties and knee-high heeled boots. Sometimes you just need to do what you need to do, though.

“Are you going to tip your dancer?” Boba looks back at where Vader’s still sitting.

“Do you deserve a tip?” the Sith Lord deadpans, and Boba actually laughs.

“Good one. I didn’t even get you off.” he looks back to the body and runs a hand through his hair. “Still, do you think you could give a poor, overwhelmed stripper a hand getting his cargo back to his ship?”

“‘Poor, overwhelmed stripper?’ I doubt the truth of that statement.”

“Does ‘poor, overwhelmed bounty hunter’ work?” Boba leans back against the table.

“I suppose I can lend a hand to a poor, overwhelmed bounty hunter.” Vader stands. “After all, I _was_ given a free lap dance.”

“I’ll have to give you a better one, next time.” Boba winks. Part of him honestly hopes there _is_ a next time- Vader is far from the terrifying monster he’s painted as, and Boba finds himself having a good time. When they get the body onto the ship, Boba watches as Vader leaves. Vader pauses, turning back to Boba.

“I doubt I’ll be able to cash in on your offer of a more satisfactory lap dance, bounty hunter.”

“That’s fine with me. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe you will.” Vader nods. He has a feeling he’ll be seeing this bounty hunter again.


End file.
